Meetings
by ALonelyStar
Summary: It's a routine he's not willing to break.


**Title**: Meetings

**Summary: **It's a routine he's not willing to break

**Rating: **K

**Pairings: **Hibiki+Alcor

**Notes: **I actually rewrote this a couple times because I've always wanted to write something for this kind of prompt. My friend told me to post it already so hopefully there aren't any noticeable mistakes.

**Prompt By Nanase: "**maybe you could make an alcor/Hibiki fic right after the invasion(anime version XD) where they'll be back to normal and possibly meet him again (make him a friend/ a classmate/ whatever lol)"

* * *

When the evening train comes to a screeching halt he's already standing with his folders and reports tucked neatly in his bag. He had stayed behind on his cousin's request to check and recheck the firewalls and the security defenses for the third time that week. He didn't really mind, it's been quite awhile since he and his cousin had spend some time together.

There were fewer people waiting for the train than in the morning making the station peaceful. The train itself wasn't crowded and as the few people taking this train began taking their seat he took his regular seat, which was, miraculously, unoccupied but he supposes he has the boy to thank for that.

For the past two months he's sat next to this boy; a raven haired boy with a gray uniform and bright blue eyes; he always greets him with a smile. When he takes the seat next to the boy, the boy follows their routine and smiles at him. The train starts to move.

"Hey," The boy greets.

"Hello," He returns.

"It'll be a nice night tonight, won't it?" The boy takes a look out the window towards the city and the setting sun. It's the first time they've spoken anything beside their greetings.

"Yes," he answers, it will be a nice night with faint stars shining down and a full moon lighting the sky.

They share a moment of silence as the train rattles through the city.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow to Osaka," he mentions and the boy turns to look at him, shock clearly evident in his face. Instinctively, he covers his mouth with his slim fingers while the boy peers at him.

"Will you be back soon?" the boy questions and he's not sure how to answer that.

Maybe he will, in a few weeks. Or maybe his cousin will have him stay there. The boy turns away, taking his silence as some sort of answer. The train rattles on.

"Have you heard of the Kujou family?" The boy starts without looking at him.

"They're a family of dancers famous in the area," the words are already out of his mouth before he had time to think about them. He must have read about them somewhere.

"You should pay them a visit sometime, if you like dancing." There's more to the sentence he thinks, but the raven-haired boy says nothing else.

"I'll take your word for it then," They share another smile.

They say nothing more and fall into their regular silence. Though, it certainly didn't feel like their regular silence but he had nothing more to say, or anything to say for that matter. He really wasn't socially apt for these situations. Eventually the train comes to a screeching halt.

"This is my stop," he mentions and stands to leave. Surprisingly, the boy stands up too and together they quietly walk out to the station together.

The station was nearly empty and the few people there milled around waiting for their train home. They make their way towards the station exit without trouble or words until the boy reaches out to tug on the sleeve of his black uniform; he stops and turns to look at the blue-eyed teen.

"Hibiki Kuze. Call me Hibiki." he introduces.

"Al Saiduq, a pleasure to meet you Hibiki." There's something in the boy's face, an emotion Saiduq couldn't place.

"I guess this where we say good-bye, huh?" Hibiki let his arms drop to his side.

"No, not good-bye." Saiduq smiles at the boy as he took a step back and Hibiki laughs. It's a pleasing sound, one Saiduq enjoys immensely.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Until next time, Hibiki." Saiduq waves and turns to continue his way home. His cousin might not be pleased by his tardiness, but it's something he doesn't dwells on too long; after all a car can be faster than the train sometimes, especially if it's a government car. Though, it's quite strange actually, how close his cousin wants him to him to be. His overall behavior _is_ somewhat strange and if he remembers correctly it started two months ago.

"Stay safe, Alcor." Saiduq paused in his step. Alcor?

How familiar.


End file.
